Vengeance
by Awkward.Quail
Summary: In 1938 five girls Ruth, Maxine, Cora, Eileen, and Josephine are brutally murdered. Though none of these victims ever knew each other a single clue at each murder scene linked them all together. Years later the girls have come together for some vengeance.
1. Chapter 1

Cora's Story.

People hustled down the cold January sidewalk as Cora headed down the familiar street to her home. She had often walked these streets at night, coming home from working the late shift. Trying to make just another penny to help her family scrape by.

But tonight was different, and Cora knew it. She had a feeling, like a knot in her stomach. Cora was often prone to have premonitions, sometimes a strange dream involving something that would later happen.

Now as she walked through the crowded streets of New York she felt hopelessly alone.

She brushed a lock of curly dark hair behind her ear. Suddenly as if he appeared out of nowhere a man appeared, he wasn't much older than 19, only a year older than Cora. He grabbed her wrist firmly.

"Don't struggle." He whispered as she tried to pull away. "We don't want to cause a scene do we?" he smirked as he said it and Cora's brown eyes met with the light haired fellows cold blue eyes.

He continued to pull her by her wrist down the street until they reached a spot near the docks of Brooklyn. Cora recognized the spot as a place she had once gone fishing with her brothers and sisters when they were much younger.

He pushed her down, hard. She banged her head against the wood of the dock. She leapt up as fast as she could without making the wound on her head throb too much.

"What do you want from me?" she yelled as she attempted to back away from her on coming pursuer.

"Only your blood, sweetie." He replied as he grinned baring a pair of fangs.

Cora screamed at the sight of the teeth and David pounced on her with cat like precision.

He was on top of her in less than a second and Cora didn't have the strength to get him off. "It will only hurt for a second." He said before biting into her neck.

She was the first.

**So this is like my first serious LB fic and I would really love to hear what anybody thinks. And just to say the next chapters will be the other girl's stories. And don't forget this is 1938 right now but it will later turn into the 80's. Thanks. **

**-Jodi **


	2. Chapter 2

Ruth and Eileen's Story.

Ruth lay in the arms of her warm blanket sleeping happily. That was until a cold tiny hand shook her awake. "Ruthie," called her younger sister. "I heard something outside."

"It's probably nothing," said Ruth, desperate for just another minute of sleep.

"No." The little girl whispered again. "It was really loud."

Ruth sat up and climbed out of bed. She rubbed her eyes blearily and grabbed a lantern by the door of their tiny house and lit it with a single match. As the light illuminated the two girls faces Ruth asked, "Where did it come from?"

"Over by the barn."

"I'll be right back," Ruth sighed, kneeling to meet eyes with the little girl. "You go back to bed and try not to wake up Ma. She needs her sleep."

The girl nodded and headed back on tiptoes to her room. Ruth walked outside in the chilly Tennessee air. She sloshed in the mud and snow over to the barn where she could clearly see that the door was opened and there were indeed many loud noises coming out.

Ruth quickened her pace and opened the door to the sight of a petite girl with short dirty blonde hair struggling to get away from two young men. Ruth placed her lantern on the ground and ran towards a man who had his back from her.

Ruth ripped him off of the blonde-haired girl, only to get punched in the face. She rebounded and hit him in the eye. Then she got a glimpse of what the man looked like; he had curly hair that was quite unruly and beady yellow eyes. But the thing that startled Ruth most was that the man had fangs, much like a wolf's.

Then, with great strength he hit her and she staggered backward, before falling down on the barn floor, knocked unconscious.

Eileen, the sandy-haired girl who was still fighting wildly against her captors, had been kidnapped and brought to the barn against her will. She was fighting against Paul while Marko fed on Ruth.

Though she fought with all she had, she still was no match and was killed also.

After feeding, the vampires fled, leaving Ruth's younger sister to discover that morning what had become of her sister. The police were dumbfounded. They had no leads whatsoever on the strange murders.

They only knew the obvious; they killer or killers were moving fast and striking at random. They only killed at night and left no evidence. The only thing they left were two neatly punctured teeth marks on the victim's neck.

**Okay so I hope you guys like the girls' stories so far. Please tell me if it bores you to tears and I promise I will make the next one better. Thanks to SunlitMercy, southernvampirepirate, and SummerDonna for reviewing. **

**-Jodi **


	3. Chapter 3

Josie's Story.

Dancing around in the cool air the Gypsy girl hummed and danced to an imaginary tune. The dusty ground her dance floor; she twirled while her colorful skirts spun around her.

"Girl," called an old seeing woman to Josie. "Come here now."

Josie obeyed and stepped into the old woman's tent. "Let me read the cards," she said and pulled out a pack of tarot cards. Josie seated herself across from the woman and waited as she laid the cards out one by one.

"Two of Swords," the woman said aloud. "Trouble…"

The next card was laid out. Josie gaped and stood up. "It is death." The old woman said.

Josie breathed heavily as she tried to calm herself and finally sat back down to see what the final card would be.

The old woman looked at her strangely and then set the card on the table. "The Hanged Man…rebirth."

Josie shook her head and ran outside of the old woman's tent.

'It can't be true' she thought to herself but then as she thought more about it the old seeing woman had never been wrong before.

Suddenly the night that had seemed so friendly and welcoming to her now seemed very cold and alone. She sat on the ground when she heard a rustle in the bushes beside her. She was not alone outside.

"Who's there?" She whispered into the darkness.

The rustling continued but still she could see no one.

"Who's there?" She said again this time with more of a growl in her voice.

A man with dark hair appeared out of the bushes.

She could feel the aura that surrounded him. It was broken, it didn't fit together. She knew he was a vampire.

"Stay, away from me." She hissed.

He simply laughed and pounced at her. But she dodged it and pulled out the only weapon she had on her a tiny knife. It was what she used when she would whittle out little sticks, it was sharp but Josie knew that it wouldn't do much damage. But it was the only hope she had.

She drove the knife into his stomach, he stifled back. His head was down and he was silent for a moment before snapping his head up and pulling the knife out of himself. He laughed, and his teeth shined in the moonlight.

There was nothing that Josie could do, she tried to run. She got past the tents and into the woods before he caught her, she screamed but no one was there to hear her. Her last human memory is that of a strong pain in her neck and the strange taste of blood in her mouth.

**It has been like forever since I updated but here it is :) **

**-Jodi **


End file.
